CORE-003: BIOSPECIMEN SERVICES SHARED RESOURCE (BSSR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The OSUCCC Biospecimen Services Shared Resource (BSSR) is a longstanding SR whose broad mission is to provide high quality biospecimen procurement, processing, storage and distribution to OSUCCC researchers. The BSSR is directed by Ms. Heather Hampel, who also is the OSUCCC Associate Director for Biospecimen Science. The BSSR is comprised of two arms: the first arm is for collection using a universal consenting and biobanking protocol that has been substantially modified and that was IRB-approved one year ago. It is modeled and named after the existing Total Cancer Care (TCC) protocol in place at Moffitt Cancer Center. The TCC protocol includes a broad informed consent allowing for access to pathologic and clinical data for life, with the ability to re-contact patients for clinical follow up and/or to offer participation in other clinical trials for which they are eligible. The collected tissues are stored at the BSSR biobank, located at OSU's Nationwide Children's Hospital Biopathology Center, which is both NCI funded and approved by the College of American Pathologists. During the first 11 months of the TCC protocol consenting process, 6,494 cancer patients have been consented, representing a 90% accrual rate for contacted subjects. There are 24,346 aliquots collected, and 2,050 paraffin-embedded tissues are available. The second arm of the BSSR provides prospectively procured biospecimens to OSUCCC investigators from all five OSUCCC research programs who are in need of pathology samples. The decision to distribute BSSR tissues is decided by committee who evaluates scientific merit, source of funding and availability. Researchers may receive samples and data with subject identifiers with prior IRB-approval, or de-identified and coded- limited data sets without additional prior IRB approvals. Over the past five-year period, the BSSR has provided 56 OSUCCC investigators with 17,617 prospectively-procured samples from 4317 subjects among 73 IRB protocols, and has contributed to 88 publications, including 8 in journals with an impact factor >10. Also, the BSSR provided services for prospective procurement to 2 SPORES, 10 R01s, 4 R21s, 3 U01s, 3 P01s, 2 K awards, and a T32. Future plans for BSSR are to complete the implementation of the TCC protocol in all of the OSUCCC's Disease Specific Research Groups, to reduce the number of IRB-approved banking protocols across the OSUCCC, to establish web-based consenting and electronic patient questionnaires, and to develop collaborative relationships with other NCI-designated CCC's for data sharing and enhancement of research. The BSSR leverages extensive institutional support and seeks only 9.3% support from CCSG funds. Biospecimen Services Shared Resource is part of the Clinical Grouping.